narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mayuri Clan
And you said you weren't a thinker, this is good. -Fah Achrones Here And here we are again. I'm reluctant to believe that you'd want any more of my critque considering you decided to ignore most of what I said on the Daihime article. But if I didn't critique other people's articles, I wouldn't be doing my job. Even if it doesn't pay... or give me any benefits at all... well, aside from your reactions, but that's beside the point! Now I'm here to judge the clan you have created for Amegakure. Oh, and try not to ignore me again: you might learn something. First of all, the fact that you have only one member in this so-called clan irks me. Maybe you haven't thought about it, but right now it just looks like an excuse to give your character a unique ability for itself. Sure, it stated that in the solo clan member's article that her family had died, but there's going to be others outside of that family, right? Cousins, uncles, aunts, and such. Hell, even allowing other fanon users to create their own characters for the clan might even do some good if you don't have the mental stamina to cope with making several yourself. But do not create only one clan member and leave it... a clan is a group, not a one-man show. Now, onto the abilities. Personally, I see "raising the dead" as a rather disruptive action of nature, and the unnatural calling of souls to be a sinful thing to do. I know what you're thinking: Don't bring religion into this! Well, my point is that this seems to require a rather heavy toll or sacrifice from the user. Think of a good weakness that would relate to the summoining of the dead and keep this technique from being too strong. Otherwise, I like the concept of it. Damaging of the souls? That's rarely done around here. Secondly, is it really necessarry to put in the fact of reincarnation as an ability? I mean, they die and they come back with no memories of their past lives. That's the same as one person dying and another being born, and thus, I find it really unecessary. Unless, you intend to have them remember (at least faintly) their past lives to an extent, mind you. All in all, despite its flaws, this is a good article. Hope people will like it as much as I did, if not more. --Achrones150 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Likes and Dislikes Well Fah-san, thank you for saying you liked it, that puts me in a good mood. Achrones-san, there are other clan members. Anyone can make a member of this clan yes. And only Minako's immediate family died, her mother and father. Her sister is still alive and there are plenty of clan members in other ares of the globe. Secondly yes, I should add a weakness, but that doesn't really fly with me. If I can think of a weakness that isn't that bad, then I will add it, or if more people say it needs a weakness, then I will add it. And yes the reincarnation was necessary to add, and I should make them be able to remember their past life (lives) however faintly. --Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 22:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC)